La Casa dei fiori:l'arbre des possibles
by Erika3
Summary: Le monde magique, en guerre contre voldemort, voit venir une autre menace venue du sud. Avec elle arrive une famille, les Callaway.Dans leur bagage, un homme, Severus Rogue. SPOILER
1. PROLOGUE

**Article de Susan Nolsen**

**Pour la gazette du sorcier.**

« Il était un temps ou l ancienne magie circulait dans toute l Europe. Les hommes croyaient en l'Eau, au Feu, au ciel et à la Terre. Cette croyance et cette magie furent balayées par l 'expansion de l'Eglise. Voyant cela, les druides, les prêtres et les prêtresses de l ancienne magie se réunirent tous une ultime fois afin de décider un protocole pour sauver leurs différentes cultures.

Il fut décider que chacun aurait le droit d'utiliser sa propre magie selon sa religion propre exceptée sept familles qui, a elles seules devait consacrer leur existence a compiler l'intégralité du Savoir Ancestral dans le but de le préserver. Ces familles avaient également pour mission de rester dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir pour que l'Ancienne Magie garde son influence dans le monde.

Ces familles connurent toutes à un moment ou à un autre, leur heure de gloire : que se soit les Pendragon, les Borgia ,les Médicis, les Alzaïrie , les Debarov, les Von Eekart ou encore les De La Cirña...

Mais ces noms de familles on aujourd'hui disparu au profit d'une seule d entre elle : Les Callaway.

Seule cette famille a subsisté à travers les siècles faisant plus ou moins peser son influence sur le monde sorcier et moldu.

Si cette famille, ce caractérisant traditionnellement par sa tendance a œuvrer dans l'ombre, entre aujourd'hui sur le devant de la scène, c'est que l'Académie des ensorceleurs , dirigé par Liam Callaway, va accueillir les étudiants de Poudlard durant une période indéterminée. En effet, le professeur Minerva Mac Gonagall, nouvelle directrice de l'école, a décidé, suite à l'attaque de mangemorts qui ont résulté a la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, d'effectuer une totale révision des systèmes de défense de l'école. Ceci prenant plusieur moi, le patriarche de la famille Callaway a offert au ministère de la magie anglais, d'ouvrir les portes de l'Académie fondé par sa famille, il y a plus de deux mille cinq cent ans… »

* * *

«-En es-tu certain ? Je veux dire …

-Remettrais-tu en question mes choix Liam?

-Tu sais bien que non Friedrich, mais pourquoi lui ?

-Garde tes amis près de toi…

-..et tes ennemis encore plus près. Je sais, je sais.

-Je ne sais pas si cet homme est un ami ou un ennemi. La mort de Dumbledore est pour le moins douteuse, malgré les apparences. Je veux en avoir le cœur net. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi !

-Et les enfants ?

-Tu en es responsable non ? Alors protège les si nécessaire.

-Et s'il refuse ? Après tout, il en a toute les raisons !

-Lui peut refuser, Voldemort ne le peut pas !

-Alors soit, puisque tu le décides, Severus Rogue sera le nouveau professeur de Potion de l'Académie des ensorceleurs. »


	2. Nouveaux arrivants

je signale aux anciens lecteurs que la fic a été TOTALEMENT remanié , alors e zappez pas les chapitres!

bisous

* * *

La tête basse, un genoux a terre, Severus Rogue écoutait le silence. Il était étonnant de sentir à quel point le silence pouvait prendre une couleur différente selon si on été en position de force ou pas. Lorsqu'il était le maître, dans ses cachots, le silences de ses élèves planchant sur un enième devoir était délectable, reposant et tranquille.

Mais ici, agenouillé devant son maître, il en été autrement. Ce silence était pesant, d'une profondeur abyssale et assourdissant.

Le bruit d'un papier froissé y mit fin. Maintenant, le Seigneur de Ténèbres l'observait ; le scrutait même. Sûr que cette missive avait fait son effet.

Pettigrow vivant avec lui, Severus n'avait pu cacher cette lettre gravé de l'imposant sceau des Callaway, a coté de celui de l'Académie des Ensorceleurs. Il avait du en faire par au Signeur des Ténèbres avant que le salle rat ait put tout raconter.

-Que penses-tu répondre Severus ?

-Mon Seigneur, ma réponse vous apparient . Je n'ai que trop conscience de l'enjeu stratégique de cette proposition pour prendre cette décision à la légère.

-Bonne réponse,

Voldemort caressa pensivement la tête de Nagini tandis que Severus gardait la tête penché, fixant l'un des plis de ses robes de mangemorts. L'enjeu était effectivement de taille, puisqu'il en allait de sa vie. S'il acceptait cette offre, il encourait le risque d'être a vue, et surtout a portée de baguette de nombres d'ami de Dumbledore. Si au contraire il refusait, se serait faire perdre à Lord Voldemort un atout de poids. Mettre un partisan sur le terrains des ensorceleurs et en particulier des Callaway était un vœux très anciens et très cher au Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais n'était-ce pas un piège. Ce pouvait il que Liam Callaway soit au courant des circonstance de la mort de Dumbledore et veuille l'attirer dans ses filets ?

Le regard de Voldemort revint sur lui, et il sut instantanément qu'il était perdu.

-Félicitation Severus. Tu es le nouveau Maître des potions de l'Académie des ensorceleurs !

* * *

Loin de là, en plein cœur de Londres, une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Trempée de sueur, elle se battit avec les couvertures pour sortir de son imposant lit. Quand ses deux pieds arrivèrent sur le tapis, elle sortie a toute vitesse de la chambre, dégringola l'immense escalier de chêne, et courut a travers le vaste hall du manoir pour finalement pousser brutalement les portes du bureau de son oncle. Habitué aux perturbations brutales, Friedrich sursauta a peine. La cinquantaine, grand et sec , Friedrich Callaway était le pilier de la famille, et en même temps , le Pygmalion de Rhyannon.

-Qui a t'il Rhyannon ? Fuganelli ?

-Non, fit la jeune fille essoufflée et gênée de se présenter en nuisette devant son vénérable oncle. C'est lui, Severus Rogue, je l'ai vu…une prémonition.

-Tu en as encore ? Elles se font rares pourtant !

-Ce n'est pas l'important… Il a accepté, il va venir à l'Académie !

-As –tu peur Rhyannon ?

-Non , s'écria la jeune fille en rejetant ses long cheveux roux avec un air de défi. C'est juste qu'il va nous donner du fil a retordre. Est-ce un traître ou non ?

-C'est ce qu'il faudra savoir Rhyannon .

L'espace d'un instant, la figure de la jeune fille se rembrunit. Malgré la fugacité de son expression, Friedrich la remarqua et Rhyannon crut bon de vouloir s'expliquer.

-Je pense que tu ne sera pas le seul a vouloir le surveiller. Les rumeurs vont vite. Encore plus vite lorsque les autorités s'enferment dans le mutisme.

-Je crois pour ma part que Severus Rogue restera une énigme pour nous et pour beaucoup d'autre pendant pas mal de temps. Maintenant retourne te coucher. Tu as ta pré-rentrée demain.

-Bonne nuit mon oncle.

* * *

Habillée de son uniforme pourpre et noir, à la gloire d'Exelsior, Rhyannon se tenait dans « le couloir sans fin » , véritable colonne vertébrale de l'Académie des Ensorceleurs. Devant elle, un porte. Regardant discrètement au alentours, elle vit les autres élèves qui, comme elle, été chargé d'accueillir les nouveau arrivants. L'intégration des anciens « Poudlardiens » comme on les appelait ici depuis deux mois, avait fait grand bruit. Certain ensorceleurs s'étaient écrié au sacrilège, d'autre avait accueillit ce brassage culturel a bras ouverts. En tout cas , personne ni avait été indifférent. Encore un coup de pied dans la fourmilière de la part des Callaway.

Les runes autour de la poignée de la porte émirent une brève lumière bleue : une connexion était en train de s'établir.

Rhyannon ouvrit la porte et manqua de tomber !

A en juger par l'angle de vision qu'elle avait de la pièce, la porte s'était ouverte sur le plafond !

-Euh…Il y a quelqu'un ?

De l'immense bric-à-brac qui régnait en bas –ou en face ?- elle vit émerger quatre tête quatre tête rousses, une brune, et une châtain.

A voir leur mouvement frénétique, ils la cherchaient.

-Je suis là-haut.

Les six tête se levèrent. Gêné par le ridicule de la situation, Rhyannon continua.

-Je suis Rhyannon Callaway. Je viens de la part du directeur accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Euh…je suis désolé, la porte aurait du s'ouvrir dans un espace libre de la maison. Apparemment, on n'a trouvée que …le plafond.

Visiblement, ces gens été aussi déroutée qu'elle. La mère se reprit la première.

-Arthur, va chercher une échelle ?

Mille embrassade et autant de péripéties sur une échelle branlante plus tard, Rhyannon put enfin accueillir ses quatre poudlardiens.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Je comprend pas que la connexion n'est pas ouvert ailleurs. Il a bien un mur dans votre maison qui soit vierge !

Le Rouquin pris la parole, gêné :

-Bein, c'est qu'en temps normale, on est jusqu'à onze à la maison pendant les vacances. Plus la goule, plus les hiboux, le chat…

-Je veux même pas imaginer, le coupa Rhyannon, au fait , vous êtes ?

-Moi c'est Hermione Granger, et voici Ronald Weasley, sa sœur Ginny, et Harry Potter.

Les yeux de Rhyannon glissèrent dédaigneusement sur Harry.

-Ah oui… Celui-qui-a-été-choisit…L'élu…

Puis elle se retourna vivement, et partit d'un pas énergique.

-Venez, je vous amène dans le grand hall.

Tirant leurs valises, et se regardant mi étonné-mi effrayé, ils la suivirent en trottinant.


	3. l'art du discours

_**La casa dei Fiori :l'arbre des possible**_

**_par Erika_**

* * *

**__**

Le pas de Rhyannon était pressé. Elle détestait être en retard. Du moins, être réellement en retard , et non, se laisser désirer…Les petits nouveaux ouvrait des yeux émerveillé sur l'Académie, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de leur faire une visite guidée. Il la connaîtrais bien assez vite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall, Rhyannon fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la dernière. Apparemment , d'autre parent avait été surpris de voir une porte se matérialiser dans leur salon, et avaient eut quelques répugnances a laisser leurs bambin a des adolescents inconnus.

Laissant là les poudlardiens, elle se dirigea vers Victoria Bellinger , sa meilleur amie.

« -Tu as encore changé de coiffure pendant l'été ? demanda t'elle en lui faisant la bise

Il n'était en effet pas rare que Victoria change de look, son coté extraverti lui faisait essayer toute les tendance du moment. Et en comparaison avec ses précédentes tentatives de couleur , le blond paille de ses cheveux maintenu en chignon avec un amalgame de crayons , de plume et de ruban multicolore, était presque reposant.

-Et je vois que tu ne l'as pas fait , sourit Vicky

Franchement , j'ai autre chose a faire …Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne prend pas soin de moi , se reprit elle devant l'air offusqué de son amie.

Tu crois que ton oncle se rend compte qu'on parle coiffure pendant son discours ?

Sans aucun doute…

Et en effet , pendant que les deux amie discutait, Liam Callaway- un homme d'un quarantaine d'année, châtain clair , les yeux rieur tout de même emprunt d autorité- avait pris la parole

«- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue a l 'Académie des Ensorceleurs. Je m'appelle Liam Callaway , directeur de cet établissement…Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d entrer. Je pense qu'une présentation de l'école est de rigueur. Ici , comme à Poudlard , il y a quatre maisons qui bien qu'eminament differentes a celle de votre precedent etablissement , peuvent être comparées.Nous avons donc:Campdell, que nous rapprocherons de Poufsouffle , Talmage qui serait assimilé a Serdaigle , Valmondé , l'équivalent de Gryffondor , et Exelsior, pour Serpantard.

Malgré ces similitudes, vous en serez pas forcement repartis dans les même maisons.Je sais, c'est injuste, mais des tas de données entre en compte, et notreystèeme de repartition a ses diferences avec le votre.

Un frisson parcourait l assemblée poudlarienne. Où allait il atterrir ?

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas toutefois , je suis sure que vous allez facilement vous intégrer a vous nouvelle maison. Prennez donc la chose du bon coté, car vous allez vivre un brassage culturel inedit.

Mais cela n 'eut pas l effet escompté car la rumeur continua a s'amplifier.

Le professeur Callaway ne parut pas s inquiéter outre mesure du trouble de l assemblée , et continua :

« Il faut savoir aussi que vous en saurez pas classé par année. Chaque année se compose de deux classes ou toute les maisons sont mêlées : la classe classique ou vous suivrez un programme normal , et les classes d excellences composé des meilleur élément de chaque année. Bien , si vous avez quelque problème , vous devez vous présenter auprès de l'étudiant qui est venu vous chercher dans le couloir sans-fin. Il se fera une joie de vous renseigner...

« -Je confirme , une grande joie , souffla une voie masculine à l'oreille de Rhyannon

-Salut Tobias , s'égailla Vicky

-Rassure moi Tobias, demanda Rhyannon , mon oncle n'a pas commis la folie d'aller te faire chercher une jeune et innocente poudlardienne ?

-Et si, répondit l'intéressé avec un air de prédateur, une dénommé Luna. Mais je te rassure tu as rien a craindre d'elle, tu reste toujours ma petite préférée…

-Quel honneur !

-Dis moi, savais tu que le professeur Salzer prenait sa retraite.

-Oui, et je sais aussi que le terme de prendre sa retraite est un bien grand mot.

-Explique , demanda Vicky intéressée.

-Disons que mon oncle lui a fortement conseillé de prendre une retraite anticipée.

-Et bein , souffla Vicky , on dirait pas comme ça ! Il nous en cache des chose le dirlo !

-Pas Liam, Liam ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche , Oncle Friedrich !

-Tout de suite ça nous étonne moins, fit Tobias. Mais pourquoi ? Salzer était un bon prof !

-Parce qu'on devait en prendre un autre pour…raison d'etat…

-Pour quoi ? s'exclama Victoria

-Vicky chérie , fit Tobias en passant son bras sur les épaules de la blondinette , quand apprendra tu que les voix des seigneurs Callaway sont impénétrable ! Ton professeur chéri a été immolé sur l'autel des intrigues des Callaway.

-Tu exagère toujours Tobias , soupira Rhyannon. Bon vous venez , on rentre a la Loggia.

-Attends , tu ne nous a pas dis qui était le nouveau prof ! Hey, pourquoi ce gars vas dans le bureau du professeur Callaway ? C'est pas l'un de tes poudlardiens ?

Rhyannon se retourna , et vit Potter partir en avec Liam. A l'expression de son visage , la jeune fille se doutais que l'oncle Friedrich les attendrait dans le bureau.

-On va voir ce qu'il se passe demanda Vicky.

-Non , répondit Rhyannon , ça va pas être beau a voir. J'aimerai pas être à la place de Friedrich.

Tobias fronça les sourcil.

-C'est Harry Potter, reprit Rhyannon, celui qui clame sur tout les toits que Severus Rogue a tué Dumbledore en toute conscience de chose. Il clame sur tout les toits que Rogue est un mangemorts.

-Paraît que Rogue parle d'envoûtement a l'imperus par d'ancien amis pour le discréditer, continua Tobias

-Mais en quoi ça a à faire avec le fait que Harry parte avec le directeur.

Rhyannon soupira pendant que Tobias , excédée, planta ses yeux gris dans les prunelles noire de Victoria.

-Si je te dis Salzer- viré-Rogue et Potions…

Victoria ouvrit de yeux rond d'étonnement.

-Non !

-Et si, fit Rhyannon , oncle Liam est en train d annoncer a Harry Potter , qu'il va avoir Rogue comme professeur de Potion !

La terre n'avait pas tremblé, le plafond ne s'était pas écroulé, on n'avait entendu ni cris ni tempête. Pourtant tous savait que la partie qui s'était joué dans le bureau directorial avait été rude. L'air courroucé de Friedrich Callaway , retournant a son manoir avait assez parlé. Mais a par cela , rien de ce qui s'était passé n'avait transpiré. A peine Rhyannon avait elle entendu parlé du fait , qu'un sorcier du nom de Remus Lupin était venu à l'Académie dans le but de calmer Potter. Le résultat de toute cette histoire avait été qu' Harry n'irait pas suivre les cours de potions. En fait , c'est plus tard dans la soirée que le scandale explosa entre le directeur et sa nièce.

-Il est tout a fait HORS DE QUESTION que je lui donne des cours !

-Rhyannon , je t en prie , ne fait pas de scandale !

-Tu me vois MOI donner des cours à…à…

-Rhyannon, ne fait pas l'enfant , il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement !

-Mais, ce que je fait est très différent…Je n'etudiemême pas les potions !

-Et tu n'aura pas a le faire, tu vas juste devoir te renseigner auprès du professeur Rogue

-NON, C EST TOUT A FAIT EXCLU

-c'est un ordre de Friedrich Rhya.

Pour le coup , la jeune fille se tue , frustrée comme une enfant gâtée. Elle lança un regard haineux a son oncle, sortit en claquant la porte du bureau, et fusilla du regard tout les élèves présent dans le couloir, qui a coup sur avaient entendu la dispute.


	4. Archive du ministère de la magie italien

**ARCHIVE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE ITALIEN. SERVICE JURIDIQUE**

_SECTION : IV_

_CODE 3458976LPM4100_

_RAPPORT D ENQUETE DE GUISSEPPE MARINELLI _

_Archiviste à la Galleria dei uffizi _

_Délégué à la Carabinieria magica_

Une vague d'assassinat sévie dans la région de Pérouse. Elle a de ça d'inquiétant que les meurtres ne semblent pas perpétré avec un AVADA KEDEVRA. Les corps sont retrouvés calciné de l'intérieur. Leurs organes interne liquéfié par une flamme pestilentielle. Les carabiniers magiques ont mis en lumière une relation troublante entre cette façon d opérer, et celle d'une autre série de meurtres perpétrés au XIVe siècle. Ces meurtres avaient été attribués à ne secte : Les fils du chaos, dirigée par le mage Felice FUGANELLI.

Afin de prévenir une éventuelle renaissance de cette secte, le service de la justice du ministère me manda pour un rapport sur les activités de Fuganelli et les siens.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu trouver grand chose, mais voici les quelques documents que j'ai put recueillir à force de recherche.

-

**Extrait d'une lettre de Giacomo Casti, medicosorcier en chef à la cour de Ettore II de Pérouse.**

_« Un fléau semble s'être étendu sur la cité. Nous pensions que la peste était le pire des châtiments, nous nous trompions. Les moldus parlent de l'antéchrist arrivé sur terre. Je n'y crois rien, mais cela m'inquiète tout autant._

_Comment un homme peut-il arriver à une puissance de cruauté telle !_

_Des corps ont été retrouvés. Calcinés. Des cadavres se dégagent une telle pestilence, que même nous, les médecins ou medicosorciers, nous ne supportons pas cette odeur._

_Les flammes noires de l'enfer sans aucun doute. Calcinés d l intérieur. Je revois encore les cadavres suintant de pus déjà rongé par les corbeaux. _

_Qui peut avoir une telle maîtrise de la magie noire ? _

_Je crains pour l'avenir… »_

_-_

_-_

-

**LETTRE DE FRANCOIS DE GONZAGUE A LAURENT SEGUIN, PROFESSEUR A L UNIVERSITE DE LA SORBONNE **

_« La petite florentine, Catherine de Médicis, a passé les Alpes._

_Aujourd'hui, le Dauphin Henri a été l'accueillir. Pauvre petite: d'une beauté fade, orpheline, cloîtrée pendant des années dans un couvant et maintenant, envoyée dans un pays étranger. Cette fille n'apporte rien à la couronne, a par un lien avec le Pape. Sa dot est à ce jour encore impayée._

_Elle amène néanmoins avec elle quelque familier dont certain cher Laurent, ne sont pas dénué d'intérêt. Particulièrement cet alchimiste : Felice Fuganelli. Paraît-il qu'il fait autorité a Florence en matière d'astronomie… »_

_-_

_-_

**EXTRAIT DU JOURNAL DE CATHERINE DE MEDICIS.**

« _Voilà quatre ans que je suis marié. Et je ne suis toujours pas grosse. Fuganelli m'assure que si je continue à exécuter la voie de Dieu, c'est à dire financer son ordre, mes prières seront exaucées._

_Je dois avoir un enfant._

_Ma position à la cour est plus que précaire : ma dot n'est toujours pas payée et Henri n'a toujours pas d héritier. Si le Roi n'avait pas quelque affection pour moi, je serai déjà de retour dans un couvent florentin. Il maestro Fuganelli est mon seul espoir "._

_-_

_-_

**LETTRE DU DUC DE BEAUFORD A SON COUSIN, PHILIPE DE MONMORENCY **

_«… Voici donc pour toi les grandes nouvelles de la cour. Le Roi François II, fils de notre regretté Henri II vient d'être sacré à Reins. S'il a laissé à sa mère Catherine de Médicis, les reines du pouvoir, il a néanmoins pris une décision qui a beaucoup fait parler à la cour. Il a chassé l'alchimiste, l'homme de l'ombre de sa mère, Felice Fuganelli. Ce sinistre personnage est chassé de la cour et du pays._

_Les rumeurs circulent au sujet de sa disgrâce. La plus persistante est celle qui l'accuse de sorcellerie. Il semblerait qu'il soit l'auteur de nombreuses messes noires, et de sacrifices humains. On l'accuse même des meurtres sanglant de ces filles dont on a arraché le cœur après avoir abusé d'elle._

_Bon nombre de courtisan, tous enrôlé dans le sillage de Fuganelli, se sont insurgé, et l'on suivit dans son exil anglais._

_-_

_- _

Nous n'avons ensuite , plus de trace effective du mage Felice Fuganelli. Aucune trace de décès n'a été conservée, ce qui est surprenant pour un personnage de son envergure. Il semble qu'il ait eut une descendance puisqu'on retrouve ensuite , plusieurs actes notariaux au nom de Fuganelli.

Ce pourrait-il qu'un fanatique est retrouvé la trace de cet ordre des fils du Chaos , et qu'il ait décidé de suivre les traces de ce Felice Fuganelli ?

Dans ce cas, le pire serait à craindre vu le soin que prenait celui-ci a s'insinuer chez les grands de ce monde, se couvrant ainsi de ses horribles massacres.


	5. Au plaisir de vous revoir

**Chapitre 5**  
**:au plaisir de vous revoir**

* * *

L'appel survint en début d'après midi. Il voulait qu'elle soit là. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
_Il maestro _avait pour habitude de l'appeler de nuit, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle calma l'angoisse qui naissait dans ses entrailles. Elle fixa son esprit sur un point central interne et elle disparut en volute de fumée bleue nuit.  
Instantanément, elle arriva à Florence. La Casa dei fiore. Cette maison aurait pu être superbe s'il elle n'était pas entourée d'une aura aussi sinistre. Pour qui été ouvert à ce genre de manifestation, la maison suintait d'une poisseuse couverture qui la rendait hideuse et menait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais avec le temps, elle avait finit par si faire. Elle ne voyait même plus la couverture huileuse.  
Rajustant sa cape de velours lie de vin , brodé d'or, elle pénétra dans la villa. Les frères qui s'y trouvaient s'écartèrent sur son passage en inclinant légèrement la tête pour la saluer. Elle ne leur accorda pas même un regard.  
Elle pénétra nonchalamment dans le salon où Il maestro se trouvait. A ses pieds était agenouillé une silhouette noire. Un frère peut être. Nullement troublée, elle s appuya contre la commode « XVe siècle songea t'elle ».  
-Te voilà enfin , fit la voix suintante _d'Il Maestro _Fuganelli.  
-Excusez moi père, je ne pouvait pas me dégager plus rapidement. Avec tout ces arrivant à l'…  
-Je connais la conjoncture actuelle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai fait appelé.  
Son regard froid glissa sur la silhouette recroquevillée a ses pieds, qui n'attendait que cela pour déguerpire. Une fois celui-ci partit, Il maestro se leva de son fauteuil. Elle put admirer à loisir cette haute silhouette qui malgré son age avancée, n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Il maestro se dirigea vers un petit cabinet versa deux verre de vin, se retourna et tendit un à la jeune fille qui le prit, mais attendit qu'Il Maestro ait bu pour tremper ses lèvres a son tour.  
-Les vieilles habitudes sans doute ? dit il.  
-Je suis une empoisonneuse, répondit elle, plus que quiconque, je dois me méfier. De plus , je suis allé à bonne école.  
_Il Maestro_ sourit. Son visage, dont la partie gauche était atrocement déformé , se tordit encore plus.  
-J'ai à te confier une mission capitale  
Comme elle restait silencieuse, Il maestro poursuivit.  
-J'ai vu un homme qui est entré dans ton entourage.  
-Je vis en société. Et j'ai rencontré pas mal de monde ces derniers temps.  
Un regard la fit taire.  
-C'est un mangemort. Je veux que tu te rapproches de lui. Autant qu'il est possible , ajouta t'il avec un regard tendancieux.  
-Et ?  
-Je veux savoir ce que projète Voldemort. Je veux savoir s'il serait un allier potentiel ou si je dois l'écraser tout de suite.  
-Il en sera fait selon votre désir, fit elle mielleusement.  
-Je n'aime pas quand tu joue les courtisanes. Tu es ma fille, je veux que tu tienne ton rang.  
Un cri affreux retentit des profondeurs de la maison, empêchant la jeune fille de répondre. Il Maestro l'embrassa, puis se dirigea vers la cave.  
L'entretien était terminé.

* * *

Rhyannon revint lasse , vers la Loggia. Comme à son habitude, elle marchait d'un pas volontaire, mais quiconque la connaissant aurait pu sentir son trouble. Liam Callaway était de ceux-là. C'est pour cela qu'il interpella la jeune fille lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de son bureau. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il raccompagnait quelqu'un.  
« -Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Rogue, vos supérieurs et moi nous sommes accordé sur vos obligations personnelles. »  
Le dit professeur sembla contrarié par la présence de Rhyannon . Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas peu dire . Puis , après un bref signe de tête à Liam, il partit dans la direction opposée.

Rhya jetta un coup d œil malicieux a son oncle , appuyé nonchalamment sur l encadrement de la porte.

-On lui dit qu'il se trompe de chemin ?

- Nan….Allez , entre , j'ai un service à te demander.

* * *

« -Je suis vraiment obligée ? »  
« -Rhyannon, gronda Liam »  
« -Mais comment je vais faire moi. »  
« -J'en ai déjà parlé avec Friedrich , tout sera sécurisé. »  
« -Ouais , si tu crois que ça m'arrange. Un professeur a la maison , comme si je n en n avais pas assez d'un directeur »  
« -Je te remercie. »  
« -Je vois pas beaucoup comment le week end pourrait etre pire …Ah si, que les fils de l apocalypse décide de faire un voyage organiser au Vatican et decide de tuer tout le monde. Tout serait parfait après ça !»  
« -Il faut toujours que tu dramatise.»  
« -Excuse moi, mais je sais de quoi je parle !Ils en seraient tout a fait capable. Ils en ont rien a faire du fait que le Pape soit un tant soit peu sacré. Pour des gens qui se réclament de l'apocalypse c'est assez ironique.»  
« -Est t'on obligé de parler de ça Rhya ? . »  
Las, Liam s'asseya a son bureau , et Rhyannon eut pitié de lui. Elle était relativement protégée, Friedrich et Liam s'y employait. Toute sa famille en fait. Mais une fois sa scolarité finie , elle n'osait songer ce qu'allait être sa vie en tant que Callaway.  
« -Rhyannon ! »  
« -Oui ? »  
« -s'il te plait ? »

Son regard se fit supliant. Un regard que jamais, en tant normal, aurait eut un Callaway.  
« -D'accord. »

« -Et pour Harry ? «

« -Aussi, mais tu auras une sacrée dette envers moi ! Dis moi , pourquoi le faire venir à la maison. L'avoir à l'œil à l'Académie suffisait.»  
« -Et bien , pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec les usages de la familles. Je pense que ton oncle sera très content de rencontrer quelqu'un avec les affinités qu'a le professeur Rogue »  
« Oncle Friedrich est une nullité en Potion. »  
« Oh , ce n'est pas pour les potions. D'autre travaux …extra scolaire. »

« -Liam , te souviens tu d'une dette dont nous parlions ? C'est au sujet de son passé de mangemort , ou de son présent supposé de mangemort ? »

Le silence lui répondit .  
Le regard de Rhyannon se fit de plus en plus suspicieux mais elle sortit toutefois du bureau lorsque Liam lui tourna le dos.  
Que son oncle lui cache des choses était inhabituel. Qu'avait il donc a cacher ? Et qu'est ce qu'avait le professeur Rogue qui pourrait tant intéresser Oncle Friedrich. Elle doutait que son oncle recevait chaque professeur en particulier pour vérifier qu il était conforme à la « norme Callaway ». Quoique, vu l'aura de mystère qui entourait le maître des potions, il aurait très bien pu intégrer sa famille. « un maître des potions, ça doit s'y connaître en poison…c'est a dire en meurtre. M'oui , il doit plaire a Friedrich »  
Résumons nous , un week end entier avec, un professeur de potion aussi loquace et engageant que les rochers de stoneage, son frère magiphile, sa sœur magiphobe, elle en passait et des meilleurs. Ô joie, Ô bonheur en perspective. Elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin de cela. « Il manquerait plus qu on nous attaque a la maison ! ».  
Avec un soupir las, elle arriva devant la porte d Exelsior, repris ses airs hautain de propriétaire des lieux , réarrangea ses cheveux , et fit son entrée dans l'atrium.  
Un boucan effroyable l accueillit a la place du silence studieux habituel. L'euphorie poudlardienne était palpable  
« -T'as pas vu ma veste blanche ? »  
« Clarence, tu crois que je dois prendre des pulls ? »  
« Parvati, tu viens, on va voir Dany a Valmondé ! »  
« Je cherche mon chat, Mistigris, vous ne l'avez pas vu ? »  
Arassée , Rhyannon pénétra dans le petit salon et s'assit bruyamment entre Tobias et Vicky qui paraissait dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle. Finalement il n'y avait peut être pas que le week-end qui allait être dur.

* * *


	6. Dîner spectacle

**J'ai fait une petite modification ( et oui, encore , mais je vous el promet c'est la dernière fois , mais retrospectivement, je trouvais que mettre un POV rogue était une erreur)**

**bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Dîner spectacle**

Un zombie. Même pas une goule, un zombie. Voilà à quoi ressemblait Rhyannon le matin. Et ce matin de septembre ne dérogeait pas à la règle, comme le lui rappelait le regard moqueur de Richard, son frère aîné. De mauvaise humeur , la jeune fille lui tira la langue.

-Bonjour a toi aussi Rhyannon, lança Richard en mâchant son toast.

Celui-ci savait très bien que tant que sa sœur n'avait pas bu son café , elle ne lui répondrait pas.

-Il parait que ça à été la cohue hier a l'Académie.

Rhyannon grimaça en buvant son café . La cohue, quel gentil euphémisme. Trouver une chambre pour une vingtaine d'étudiants poudlardiens dans chacune des loggia , leur fournir les mots de passes, leur apprendre les runes a tracer sur certaine porte pour pouvoir entrer, leur faire une visite guider , voir , conjurer un plan de l'Académie pour certains élève particulièrement tête en l'air , et pour finir la journée en beauté , se disputer avec l'Oncle Liam. Une journée Grandiose en somme.

-Je suis pas fâchée qu'on puisse rentrer chez soit le week-end tu vois . Il parait qu'à Poudlard, il ne peuvent pas . Je veux dire , il ne rentre que pour les vacances. D'ailleurs, la quasi totalité des poudlardiens sont resté a l'Académie. D'ailleurs , on n' était pas beaucoup a revenir à la maison cette semaine. Les gens sont curieux de connaître les nouveaux.

-Faut dire que la rentrée étant un vendredi…

-Liam dit que c'est pour que les Poudlardiens puisse s'acclimater a leur nouvel environnement !

Dans le hall, la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement. Rorry, le berger belge de la Famille, se leva du tapis de la salle à manger , et courut accueillir le nouvel arrivant .

-Oncle Friedrich s'est levé tôt ce matin , marmonna Rhya.

-Il ne s'est pas couché tu veux dire. Je l'ai vu sortir hier alors que je revenais de soirée.

-Il t'as dit ou il allait ?

Richard regarda sa sœur en biais. Non. Bien sur que non. Jugeant son neveu trop frivole, Friedrich ne l associait pas du tout a ce que la famille se plaisait a appeler « les affaires d'Etat ». De toute manière, le fait d'en être écarté n'embêtait pas le jeune homme qui son complaisait dans le rôle de golden boy de la famille.

-Ettore était avec lui, indiqua richard.

Pour le coup , Rhyannon était tout a fait réveillé.

-Fuganelli donc .

-Rhya, on en sait rien , tenta Richard d'un ton protecteur, ça peut très bien être un affaire de contrebande.

-Ettore sait gérer les histoires de contrebande. Il a pas besoin de Friedrich toute la nuit pour cela Il est le ministre de la magie quand même.

-Tu sais que tout est plus compliqué en Italie…Ecoute, repris t'il , on est tous à cran, et toi la première. Entre Voldemort et Fuganelli, il faut faire attention a tout . Mais s'il a besoin de toi , Friedrich te le dira.

-Je n'aime pas ça Richard , fit sombrement la jeune fille

-Alors régale toi avec ça en attendant, conclu Richard en lui enfonçant un toast dans la bouche. Hilare , il quitta la table pour ne pas subir de représailles.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure de la journée, l'angoisse de Rhyannon ne s'atténua pas , malgré les tentative de son frère pour lui remonter le moral . Friedrich déjeuna seul dans son bureau et s'absenta toute l'après midi. Pour se calmer , Rhyannon entreprit d'organiser le dîner de ce soir , donnant ça et la des ordres, en compagnie de Nelly, l'intendante. Ce dîner l'angoissait également . elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir le fameux Severus Rogue, mais l'avant goût qu'elle avait eut de cet homme n'était pas des plus favorable. Pourtant, qu'elle le veuille ou non , elle allait devoir s'en rapprocher. C'était inéluctable.

* * *

Sept heures. L'heure fatidique. Habillée, coiffée, maquillée, Rhyannon attendait l'arrivée des invités, en parfaite petite demoiselle de maison. Les convenances, toujours les convenances. Comme a chaque fois, le manoir Callaway allait se transformer en une vaste scène de théâtre. Mais ce soir , l'affiche promettait du grand spectacle. D'abord , le protagoniste de l'histoire, le glacial maître des potions, potentiel traître de son état. Ensuite, la non moins froide Lucrecya Callaway, sœur cadette de Friedrich avec qui elle partage le tutorat de Rhyannon , Lucrecya était la figure baroque de la famille. Elle vivait recluse dans une obscure villa à El Goléa (1). Empoisonneuse depuis l'enfance, elle avait voué un grand intérêt au fait qu'un maître des potions allait entrer dans le cercle des relations de la famille. Sèche et austère, la vieille harpie de la famille soit s'entendrait bien avec le professeur Rogue, soit le manoir allait être le témoin d'un des plus spectaculaires duel de sorcellerie.

Friedrich bien sur , dans le rôle du grand inquisiteur. Liam , qui en tant que directeur, se devait-pour l'image- de faire acte de présence. Richard avait tenu également à être là, (soit pour se moquer de da sœur, soit pour la soutenir) . Quand a Rhyannon , elle avait pour elle le rôle de la… potiche de service. Génial …

Le carillon retentit, et la jeune fille fit signe a Andreï , le majordome, d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

A partir de la , le temps fila. Friedrich , qui présidait la table, a sa droite Liam, a sa gauche , le professeur Rogue, puis Rhyannon, qui faisait face à Richard. La scène était surréaliste . Le dialogue était faux. Rogue était un plus gros poisson que ce qu'ils avait prévu . Pas étonnant que personne n'est su avec certitude son implication exacte au meurtre de Dumbledore. Cette homme était un mur de glace . Le dialogue devint un peu plus salé , alors que l'on était en train de servir le café.

-Vous savez Professeur , notre petite Rhyannon est un as en matière de potion.

La garce . Elle n'en manquait pas une. Pour couler sa nièce , Lucrecya était la première. Rhyannon fit cependant un large sourire.

-Je fais ce que je peux Lucrecya, toutefois, je dois avouer que cette matière m'a toujours passionné.

-Nous verrons donc cela en cour ,miss, susurra Rogue.

-En vérité, elle ne suivrait pas vos cours. Ce n'est pas pour remettre en cause vos compétences, mais je lui donne des cours particuliers.

Et vas-y, Lucrecya , enfonce le clou. Le regard de Friedrich se durci. Rattraper la gaffe … vite…

-Il est vrai que certains élèves ont toujours besoin d'attention particulière. Plus de temps, plus de travail…

Attendez là, Rogue était en train de la faire passer pour une demeuré. A bien regarder son sourire narquois, oui , c'était bien cela.

-De plus qu'a partir d'un certain niveau , certain peuvent se sentir dépassé. Il faut savoir accepter ses limites.

-Je suis bien d'accord miss.

Rhyannon se sentit ridicule. Un stage de repartie avec Tobias était préconisé d'urgence. Ce mec là, était un réel adversaire. En d'autre situation, ça aurait pu être amusant . Mais la , le danger était proche, cela se lisait dans les yeux de Richard.

-Alors professeur , vos nouveaux appartements vous plaisent ils ? demanda soudainement Liam

Lamentable . Mais au moins, la conversation avait dévié.

Une fois Rogue parti, la tension retomba. Lucrecya fut sèchement invité à entrer dans le bureau de Friedrich. Le sort d'insonorisation devait donner de son maximum pour étouffer les cri de Friedrich.

Rhyannon et Richard tentèrent toutefois une approche vers la porte, mais une légère odeur de souffre leur indiqua que leur tante venait de transplaner. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas , et les deux jeunes gens , surpris comme des enfants restèrent pétrifié de terreur. Leur Oncle passa en trombe, et monta l'immense escalier. Gêné , Liam sortit du bureau de son frère, s'arrêta devant Rhyannon et lui annonça que désormais , elle devait faire ses potions seule. Son apprentissage avec Lucrecya était terminé.

-Juste pour cette petite pique, s'étonna Richard, c'est insensé !

-Lucrecya est jalouse. Elle ferait tout pour me descendre. Tourner la discussion sur mes talents en potions, ça reviens a dire toute la vérité a Rogue.

-C'est pas prévu au programme ?

-Seulement si sa Majesté Friedrich Ier le décide , conclu Liam avant de s'en aller.

-C'est quand même saoulant tout ces secrets.

-C'est clair . Dis Richard ?

-M'oui ?

-Tu sais la moralité de l'histoire , c'est que sur le plan relationnel , ce dîner a été un véritable fiasco.

-Ne t inquiète pas , je ne pense pas que ce cher professeur Rogue aille faire une declaration dans le journal sur notre manque de savoir vivre . En fait , a part la gaffe de Lucrecya tout allait plutot bien . Et pour notre défense , c'est pas facile de meubler la conversation face a un mec aussi loquace que lui.

-C'est clair.

-Tu as quand même pu lire en lui.

-C'est un occlumence confirmé , y a pas a dire.

-Ne me dis pas que ce diner a servi a rien !

-Comme, je le disais , c'est un occlumence confirmé , mais moi , je suis une empatique géniale. Je peux te dire que quand j aurais percé ses défense , nous serons tout sur ce très, très cher severus Rogue. Et qu'il en soit conscient ou non , il sera le dévoué serviteur de la cause des Callaway.

- Tu deviens aussi machiavélique que Friedrich mon ange … Allez, bonne nuit.

* * *

(1) dans le désert algérien. 


	7. Affaires italiennes

_**Affaires italiennes**_

* * *

Le lendemain , l'atmosphère était toujours tendue. Richard était parti assez tôt, et Rhyannon se retrouvait seule avec Friedrich. Le vaste manoir permettait largement de vivre sans se croiser , mais peut Andreï lui annonça que son oncle voulait déjeuner avec elle. Son week end n'aurait pas pu être plus pourri.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle a manger , elle vit que les couverts avait été dressé d'une part et d'autre de l'immense table. De mieux en mieux. Chez les Callaway, on avait pour habitude de ne pas parler politique , affaire ou autre a table. Excepté lorsque le patriarche avait invité un allié , ou autre. Mais la encore, il était d'usage d'attendre que l'on se retire dans le salon pour boire le café ou le digestif.

Il était cependant clair pour la jeune fille , qu'aujourd'hui, Friedrich avait l intention de déroger à la règle vu la solennité des lieux. Friedrich se méfiait du don d'empathie de se nièce lorsqu'il était question de ses « Affaires ». Il était le seul a avoir connaître toute les cartes que possédait les Callaway, et ne permettais a personne de voir la totalité de son jeu.

Comme si la distance d'une table empêchait quoique ce soit pour elle.

Son oncle poussa la porte plus brusquement qu'a son habitude, l'invita à s'asseoir, s'assis lui même puis commença son repas. Après quelque bouché , il pris une gorgée de vin, porta sa serviette a sa bouche puis, prit la parole.

-Je suppose que tu es au courant qu'Ettore est venu me voir.

-Oui, répondit elle simplement. Son intuition de la veille allait donc se révéler juste ?

-Un homme a été assassiné en Sicile. Par des mangemorts

-Hein ?

C'était bien la meilleure . Voldemort se lance dans une politique d'exportation ?

-C'est beau de voir a quel point ton éducation a servit a quelque chose. Ta spontanéité te tueras un jour.

-Excuse moi mais là. Je veux dire il est loin de son territoire de chasse habituel. Qu'est ce qui peux bien l'intéresser en Sicile ? Un ancien partisan en planque ?

-Non, un universitaire moldu .

-Parmi tout les moldus il choisi un obscur universitaire sicilien. Il faisait des travaux sur l'ésotérisme ?

-Il n'avait aucun rapport avec le monde magique. Il était professeur de paléontologie.

-Je doute que Voldemort s'intéresse aux dinosaures. Je sais que c'est son rayon les reptiles mais bon. Il n'avait rien de particulier cet universitaire .

-Non. C'est ce qui est intrigant, les mangemorts n'ont même pas fait apparaître le marque des ténèbres. Le médecin légiste a conclu a un arrêt cardiaque. Mais un gamin qui habitait près du Professeur Malatesta affirme avoir vu un homme encagoulé qui tenait un « baton de bois » disparaître instantanément. Les autorités lui ont fait subir divers examen psycatrique, et la _Carabinieria magica _a eut vent de cette histoire. Elle est rapidement remonté jusqu'à Ettore…

-Qui a couru te demander de l'aide.

-Le berceau de notre famille est en Italie, j'ai très a cœur de savoir ce qui s'y passe. J'aime savoir que j'ai un homme de confiance en place.

-tu veux dire de contrôler ce qui s'y passe. Comme en France ou tu as placer au ministère un cousin. Et j'en passe, et des meilleures. Tu sais , tout cela me paraît légèrement malhonnête. J'aimerai pas qu'on nous compare aux Bonaparte.

-Pourrais t'on en revenir au fait .

-Ce très cher Malatesta. Que veux tu que j'y face ?

-Tu n'as rien ressenti de spécial chez Rogue.

-A part un charisme impressionnant…

-Rhyannon , je t'en prie !

-Bein quoi , c'est vrai qu'il est …particulier. C'est aussi un excellent occlumens apparemment . Pas mondain pour deux sous, puisque que les seuls sentiments que j'ai pu percevoir était un profond dédain et une curiosité manifeste.

-Dans le genre , j'analyse tout ce qui passe dans le but de tout raconter a mon maître ?

-Peut être bien.

-Rien a propos de Malatesta

-Tu m'aurais prévenu avant…et de toute manière, avec ce type , je n'ai rien de précis. Que des sentiments brut mais rien de bien concret.

-Tant pis. J'enverrai quelqu'un faire des recherches plus approfondit sur le terrain. Mais si tu entends quelque chose…

-Ca ne dépend pas de ma volonté. Je ne peux pas me faire trop entreprenante.

-Je me doute bien. Mais je veux savoir ce qui se trame sous cette affaire. Fuganelli ne vas sans doute pas tarder a savoir que Voldemort a mis un pied sur son territoire , et je ne veux pas de… course à l'armement.

-Pour continuer dans l'analogie douteuse, je doute que la guerre entre ces deux là soit froide, conclut elle d'un ton las.

* * *

"-" 

On l'appela de nouveau. Encore et encore. Il l'appelle et elle accoure comme un petit chien. Avait elle le choix ? Non bien sur que non . Ni d'un coté ni de l'autre. Elle avait beau se revendiquer être une femme indépendante, sa vie n'était pas moins dirigé par les hommes.

Elle passa sa cape écarlate sur ses épaule. S'agenouilla devant son maître, pris ses ordres , rassembla une escadrille et partie remplir sa mission.

Dans un nuage de vapeur bleue tinté de souffre, elle transplana en Sicile.

D'un geste nonchalant de la main , elle ôta les sorts de scellé posé par la _carabinera magica_ et pénétra dans la maison de feu le professeur Malatesta.

-_Frugate tutta la casa_. (1)Murmura t'elle

-_Cosa cerchiamo_?(2) lui repondit une voix etouffée

-_Tutto e questo potrebbe eventualmente interesser un mangiamorte._ (3)Soupira t'elle

-_E come sapere…,_ (4)poursuivit on

-_osservate tutto ciò che li potrebbe interesser noi_,(5) grogna t'elle sèchement.

En vérité , elle était aussi perdue qu'eux, mais sa qualité de favorite d'Il maestro l'empêchait de faire part de ses inquiétude au autre membre de groupe. L'un de ses comparse monta a l'étage, se frayant un chemin parmi la multitude le livres , de notes, de feuilles volantes qui jonchaient la maison. L'archétype de la maison du professeur d'université passionné, solitaire et …bordélique.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée où des photos étaient posés. Erreur , pas solitaire. Apparemment l'homme était, ou avait été marié et avait eut une petite fille. Une piste a explorer. Cette demoiselle allait recevoir de la visite.

Après plus ample recherche dans la bibliothèque, elle trouva une photo de mariage. La demoiselle avait donc bien grandie. Elle tourna plusieurs pages, et trouva une photo rassemblant le père et la fille au sport d'hiver. Elle détacha la photo et au verso, trouva une inscription « _Alfredo e Bianca, Campitello di Fassa 1984 ». _Affreusement typique. Leur route allait donc les mener chez Bianca Mallatesta.

Après une heure de recherche supplémentaire, son comparse qui était dans le bureau vint la rejoindre

-_ha fatto molta ricerca, ma gli argomenti non sono interessanti. In_

_ogni caso non abbastanza per noi. O per loro.(_6)

L'autre descendit de l'étage.

-_Che cose molto banali al piano .(_7)

Et cette manie de parler Italien…Pour garder l'anonymat parait il. Ouais pas exactement le langage international. Et pour l'anonymat, c'était raté, l'horrible accent de Fra Benetto signifiait clairement ses origines française.

Elle soupira. Il était l'heure de rentrer.

* * *

trad: 

(1)Fouillez toute la maison.

(2)Que cherchons nous ?

(3)Tout ce qui pourrais éventuellement intéresser un mangemort

(4)Et comment savoir…

(5)Regardez tout ce qui pourrait nous intéresser nous.

(6) il a fait énormément de recherche, mais les sujets ne sont pas bien intéressant. En tout cas pas assez pour nous. Ou pour eux.

(7) Que des choses très banales à l'étage

* * *


End file.
